Madi the Fox
Madi the Fox (マディ・ザ・フォックス, Madi za Fokkuzu?) is a 14-year-old anthropomorphic fox with the ability to manipulate water. After living alone for a few years, she meets with Malik and eventually Hendrik, going on a grand adventure with the two. Appearance Madi has purple fur and pale blue eyes. She tends to wear a violet tank top and khaki pants, or a long, purple and pink dress. She has Hendrik's Kraken, not knowing it is the Cross Bone Raiders Emblem, tattoo on her right shoulder. Madi also tends to wield a steel bamboo staff owned by her father, which has his initials engraved onto it. Personality Generally, Madi is quiet and kind, as well as a bit serious at times. She is especially loyal and faithful to Hendrik. She is also flexible with others, for the most part, but if they do something she doesn't like, she will go and do something else. Madi usually enjoys the present, and is very creative as she schemes different ways to get Hendrik to eventually marry her. Madi is shown to have more common sense compared to Hendrik, who usually rushes into things without questioning them first. Because of this, she tells Hendrik not to do certain things, but to no avail. History Introduction Madi was five when she was separated from her family. She then lived with her grandma until she was 11, when she died. Luckily, she had taught Madi how to garden and hunt, and even fix up the house they had lived in. One day, a black hedgehog showed up and found her living alone. He introduced himself as Malik, and asked her if he could stay for a bit, to which Madi agreed. Eventually, the hedgehog had to leave, so the two exchanged phone numbers in case something came up. The next day, a cyan echidna washed up on the shore. Madi knew that she needed help carrying him into the house, so she called Malik. He came quickly and helped her get the echidna into the cottage. He woke up a few hours later, clearly very confused as to where he was. Malik and Madi introduced themselves, and the echidna introduced himself as Hendrik. He eventually realized that he had to find his crew and avenge his father. Madi wanted to go with him and help, but mostly because she had fallen in love with the echidna. Malik left for the two to help with Central City, so the two set off for the nearest boat shop to purchase a boat fir for sailing with what Hendrik had left. The two eventually set sail to find the rest of Hendrik's crew. Sailing Into an Adventure A couple months after the two set sail, Echo-P1 the Hawk attacked them. Madi witnessed Hendrik dispose of the robot as if it were a training dummy. Once the robot was scrapped, they stopped by Seaside Hill to make repairs to the boat, since they happened to be nearby. As they settled down, Hendrik told Madi that he would be scouting the area for anything dangerous or suspicious. While he was gone, Madi continued to set up the camp. Once she was done, she rested for a bit before hearing a terrible scream from the direction Hendrik left. And not only that, the scream sounded like Hendrik, too. Worried, Madi ran to where she heard Hendrik scream. She found him unconscious next to some sort of blue and green stone; she deduced that the stone was probably harming him. She took Hendrik back to the camp and, because it was getting dark, lit the fire. After some time, Madi fell asleep. When she awoke the next day, Hendrik told her what had happened to him. Despite her protests, Hendrik wanted to go back to the stone. Madi eventually gave up convincing him, and went with him to the stone, staying by his side in case he needed help. She watched Hendrik grab the stone again, scream again, faint again. After a while, he woke up again and told Madi he needed to find Malik and someone else. Madi found it a bit suspicious, but decided to go with it. About a week and a half later, they found Malik and the other guy–Hendrik called him Eanbald. Hendrik told the two that they needed help, to which Malik enthusiastically agreed and Eanbald somehow already knew. The four then head toward Seaside Hill. Conveniently, they arrived exactly four months after Hendrik and Madi left Emerald Coast. The Golden Corsairs Madi told Hendrik to get wood for the campfire. She then told Malik and Eanbald about the Akanonite and what they might expect from the mysterious stone. The next day, the group set out for the Ocean Ruins. There was a chunk of Akanonite in the initial entry hall, which Hendrik went ahead and touched (he was experienced with it at this point; he still experiences great pain, but not enough to faint). Hendrik said there were four halls before them, each of which contained an elemental area that each one should activate. Once this was accomplished, a secret chamber opened in the main hall, which lead to a "basement." Hendrik led the group into the secret chamber, and found a pedestal with an open book on it. This book was titled Water Spellbook Vol. 3: Wind Edition. Once Hendrik took the book, a secret exit opened. After exiting through the exit, they faced opposition in the form of the Golden Corsairs: Serafin, Gelrox, Krallig, and Zeques. Serafin, the leader of the Corsairs, challenged our heroes to a fight, with the loser serving the winner. Madi tried to tell Hendrik not to accept the challenge, but he did anyway and paired Madi with Zeques. Madi struggled a bit against the crustacean, but managed to push him into Serafin so Hendrik can take care of them. However, he decided to use Blade Vortex even though he didn't have full control over the move, causing Madi to worry a bit. Despite this, luck prevailed and the Corsairs were defeated. After prevailing against the Corsairs, Hendrik asked Eanbald if he wanted to come and assist him in finding the rest of the crew and the Water Spellbook''s. The parrot agreed, saying they should find Ringolds and Benjamin, who both seemed like complete strangers to Madi. Suddenly, Echo-P2 the Hawk attacked the group, and was more powerful than the first incarnation fought when they left Emerald Coast. Despite this, Malik easily disposed of the robot using Shadow Onslaught. The group then decides to head back to Central City so they and the Corsairs, now their temporary servants, could recover. While they were in Central City, Hendrik boasted that he will find all of the ''Water Spellbook''s and become the master of water manipulation. Powers Hendrik taught Madi his water manipulation abilities. She is able to control the flow of the current, as well as having the ability to spray scalding water at her opponents, much like Hendrik. At first, when she was learning, she had to have his assistance. She eventually got around that, so now she can use her powers on her own. A list of specific abilities are listed below. * 'Tidal Waves:' Water appears to drown targets in the form of a giant wave. * 'Water Push:' A sudden gush of water sends targets flying in a specific direction. * 'Water Vortex, '''Water Whirlpool: A vortex of water is formed. This can make targets unconscious or make them drown if they are pulled underwater for long enough. * Scalding Touch: If a target tries to attack Madi without her noticing, they may get a 1st-degree burn. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aquamancers Category:Sonic the Hedgehog universe Category:Foxes